Noise is inevitable in any imaging device. This is especially the case in low-light situations (also known as photon limited situations) arising from either a weak light source illuminating an object being photographed, or the use of a small or low quality lens by the device attempting to photograph the object. In either case, the low light situation often precludes the capture and rendering of a high quality image.